Mejores Amigos, ¿ o más?
by Kotoumi
Summary: Megumi Hasegawa regresa a Japón después de unos años, y es reclutada para el equipo técnico de Inazuma Japón. Su mejor amigo, Shirou Fubuki, ¿cómo reaccionará al verla de nuevo?


*Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen*

*Megumi Hasegawa, Madeline, el Sr. y Sra. Hasegawa y el trama de la siguiente historia me pertenecen*

* * *

Lugar: Hokkaido, Japón

Fecha: 20 de marzo del 2009

_-''Me tengo que ir, Fubuki-kun. Al parecer la compañia de mi papá abrió un nuevo edificio en Inglaterra...''_

_-''Y dime...¿regresarás?''_

_-''No estoy segura, pero, probablemente algún día regrese, así que, ¿podrías esperarme hasta ese día?''_

_-''Sí.''_

* * *

Lugar: Aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra

Fecha: 12 de enero de 2014; 12:38 a.m.

**Varios recuerdos pasaban por mi mente. Quien diría que después de casi 5 años, ¿por fin regresaría a Hokkaido, el lugar que me vio nacer? Estaba feliz. Mi vuelo era a las 2:00 a.m., pero no me importaba a que hora fuera, ya que regresaría a con las personas más importantes para mí (claro, después de mi familia). El vuelo de mis padres era separado al mío, incluso el de ellos era separado, solo que no sabía a que hora era cada uno.**

_-Señorita Megumi, su vuelo saldrá en una hora. ¿Qué desea hacer mientras llega la hora? Recuerde que tenemos que estar en el avión 15 minutos antes._

_-Sí, lo sé.- me quedé pensando un segundo.- Mmm...sería bueno comprar una almohada para viaje, -bostecé- me estoy muriendo de sueño._

_-De acuerdo.- sonrió Madeline, mi ''asistente''.- Entonces, vamos._

_-Si quieres puedes comprar una para ti también._

_-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, yo ya llevo una para mí._

_-Ah...- puse mi mano sobre mi cara- ¿Acaso soy yo la única a la que se olvidó llevar a la mano lo más importante?_

_-ríe ligeramente- Supongo que si, pero seguramente es porque tiene la cabeza en las nubes, señorita._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- la miré extrañada por su comentario. Tengo la cabeza en las nubes siempre, ¿pero ahora fue peor como para olvidar eso?_

_-Seguramente usted ha estado pensando en ''él'', ¿verdad?- me miró de manera pícara._

_-¿¡Q-Qué!?- me sonrojé, estaba segura de que me sonrojé.- P-Por supuesto que n-no, no es que me importe é-él o algo así..._

_-En idioma otaku, usted sería denominada Tsundere por su actitud, a pesar de ser bastante activa y alegre._

_-Hm, como sea, vamos por la almohada._

**Con ''él'' se refería a Shirou Fubuki, mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Y en parte Madeline tenía razón con lo de cabeza en las nubes, y más por él, no por que me gustara, sino por que he estado preocupada por él, pero por suerte ya terminó hace poco mi preocupación. Sus padres murieron en un accidente en el 2008, al igual que su hermano gemelo, Atsuya. El tuvo problemas de doble identidad, y yo fui la primera en enterarme, ya que lo conocía de hace tiempo. Me enteré por la televisión que Fubuki ya estaba bien, así que esa sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando supe que el estaba bien.**

* * *

Lugar: Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón

Fecha: 12 de enero de 2014; 10:32 p.m.

**El viaje fue bastante largo, ya que era desde Londres hasta el frío de Hokkaido en Japón. Creo que lo único que no se me olvidó llevar a la mano fue un iPad, un DS y un PSP para todo el viaje, obviamente la carga se acabó rápido, no porque me la hubiera pasado jugando, sino porque se me olvidó cargarlos. Al llegar, vi a mi tío con mi pequeña prima, que nos estaban esperando para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa, bueno, no tan nueva, ya que antes de irnos a Inglaterra vivíamos allí. Olvidé mencionar que mi prima es Yuuka Gouenji, hermana de Shuuya Gouenji. El padre de ellos es hermano de mi mamá, por eso no compartimos el mismo apellido.**

_-¡Megumi-chan~!- corrió Yuuka a abrazarme._

_-Hola, Yuuka. ¿Cómo has estado?- sonreí._

_-Bien, ¡y más porque el equipo de mi hermanito pasó a la final del Fútbol Frontera Internacional!_

_-Lo vi en la tele, sigue siendo genial en el fútbol, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Y sus amigos también!- dijo felizmente._

_-Tío, ¿Sabes a que hora llegará mamá?_

_-Sobre eso,- se acomodó los lentes.- al parecer su vuelo se retrasó, así que llegará mañana. Pero tu papá ya llegó._

_-Oh...ya veo...gracias tío._

_-Eh, ¿ya tienen todo el equipaje?- preguntó mi tío al ver las pocas maletas que llevábamos._

_-No, mi mamá lleva la otra parte de mi equipaje porque no pude llevar todo porque pasaba el límite..._

_-Como se esperaba de ti, Megumi-chan~_

_-Supongo..._

**Mi tío nos ayudó a subir el equipaje al automóvil, que era bastante, incluso teníamos que llevar equipaje en nuestros pies. En el camino Yuuka me platicó de mil cosas; sus amigos de la escuela, sus calificaciones, nuevas técnicas que creó Shuuya (le digo así porque es mi primo, ¿no?), entre otras cosas. Me sentí feliz por ella porque se pudo integrar de nuevo a la sociedad a pesar de haber estado en coma por un accidente, al parecer provocado por Kageyama. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, nos despedimos de ambos y entramos a la casa. Madeline se fue a su habitación y mi papá estaba en la sala.**

* * *

Lugar: Isla Liocott

Fecha: 12 de enero de 2014; 5:57 p.m.

*Fubuki's P.O.V.*

**Nuestro entrenamiento había terminado después de un largo día, aunque al contrario de los otros entrenamientos, nadie se quejaba, incluso querían practicar más. ¿Será por los nervios de la final? Supongo que si, ya que yo estoy probablemente con ese sentimiento. Endou, Kabeyama y Kazemaru estaban estáticos en la puerta desde hace 10 minutos, ¿qué sucederá? Me acerqué por otro lado para no sorprenderlos.**

_-Sí, le pido que le pregunté lo que le he dicho, ya que sería parte fundamental del equipo, y más en estos momentos. Sí. Adiós.- era el entrenador Kudou, espera, ¿parte fundamental del equipo? ¿será otra estrategia para la final? Sentí que alguien se acercaba detrás de mi._

_-Hola, Fubuki. -saludó Hiroto- Creo que no soy el único al que le dio mala espina esto, ¿eh?_

_-Sí. Al parecer, a otras tres personas también les inquietó eso._

_-¿Crees que sea lo de siempre?_

_-Probablemente._

**Regresamos al comedor y estaban todos allí, al parecer el entrenador los había llamado. Al vernos, Aki nos hizo una señal de que entráramos rápidamente, ya que al parecer el iba a decirnos algo importante. Todos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor, y la mayoría estaban serios.**

_-Como verán, la final será en 3 días, por lo tanto, tenemos que usar hasta el último recurso.- ¿será que esa llamada era para eso?- Por lo tanto, una persona bastante inteligente nos apoyará en la dirección técnica. No sabe demasiado de fútbol, así que les pido paciencia.- Tsunami, al decir esto, levantó la mano._

_-Entrenador, ¿ya esta comfirmado que vendrá?_

_-Estoy esperando la respuesta, probablemente la recibiré hoy a las 11:00 p.m._

_-¿Y quién es?_

_-Pronto lo verán._

* * *

Lugar: Residencia Hasegawa, Hokkaido

Fecha: 12 de enero de 2014; 10:50 p.m.

*Megumi P.O.V.*

**Logré acomodar todo lo que pude en mi ''nueva'' habitación, bueno, solo pude acomodar lo principal; una cama, el mueble de la televisión, la televisión y mis consolas con sus respectivos juegos. Probablemente acomode lo demás más tarde, o mejor mañana, es decir, tengo demasiado sueño...Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un licuado y tomé unas galletas. ¿Quién creería que papá ya compró casi todo y apenas llegó?**

_-Megumi, tengo que hablar contigo._

_-¿Qué sucede, papá?- me senté en frente de él._

_-Conoces al entrenador Kudou, ¿no? El que dirige a Inazuma Japón._

_-Bueno, la verdad nunca lo he visto, ¿por qué?_

_-Bien, te diré la historia desde el principio. Cuando vivíamos todavía en Londres, ¿recuerdas el partido de Inglaterra y Japón?_

_-Sí, todos estaban como locos cuando ellos perdieron._

_-Bueno, el entrenador Kudou vino a la casa unos días antes de ese partido._

_-¿Eh? ¿En serio? No me di cuenta._

_-Estabas en la escuela._

_-Ah..._

_-Bueno, regresando al tema...dejaste tus estrategias de fútbol sobre la mesa, y me pidió verlas. Cuando terminó de examinarlas, me dijo que si en serio una persona que no sabía nada de fútbol hizo eso, a lo que yo le respondí que si. Creo que desde ese día te tuvo en la mira, ya que hoy me llamó para pedirme que te unieras al equipo técnico de Inazuma Japón, ya que podrías ser una parte fundamental en este momento._

_-¿Yo? Ni si quiera se jugar fútbol, es más, ni si quiera entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen los comentaristas._

_-A pesar de eso, te quieren en el equipo. Entonces, ¿Aceptas? Tengo que dar una respuesta hoy._

_-di un sorbo a mi licuado- ¿Cuál es el siguiente viaje a Liocott?- sonreí._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Dejen sus comentarios


End file.
